


The Four Holy Swords

by Uskius



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Noble Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uskius/pseuds/Uskius
Summary: A sleepless night leads Hiroshige Kuromonji to discovering ancient secrets about his own family and Soul Society at large.





	The Four Holy Swords

“Ooh, not that one. Set it down in the office,” Matsume Kuchiki said. Her husband Hiroshige Kuromonji was carrying an old and dusty crate marked “records”, and he paused just inside the door. “I’m still working on digitizing all those old family documents and I don’t want to have to sort everything in here twice.”

Hiroshige smiled at his wife. “Of course.” He stepped forwards and tapped the front door closed with his heel, and headed off to the office in the back of the house. They had just gotten married two weeks ago: he from an old noble family, and her from one of the great noble houses; it had been many generations since the Kuromonji and Kuchiki families had intermarried, and the match had been arranged by Matsume’s aunt. Matsume hadn’t exactly been Hiroshige’s type, but she was still quite a beautiful woman he’d found to be hard-working and intelligent, so he figured he would try going along with it- and somewhere along the way he’d ended up beginning to genuinely love her. They’d been given a small house on the Kuromonji estate, and since Matsume had little of her own to bring in, Hiroshige decided to do it himself instead of having the family’s servants take care of it.

The box was carefully set down in the empty room, which Hiroshige looked around for a moment before heading back out. “I can’t remember where they got packed, but put the rest of the old records in there too, please,” Matsume asked, checking the labels of the boxes in the foyer and marking them off her list.

“Will do. Have you decided where we’ll be going for dinner tonight?”

“Daigo’s Bistro. I’ve been craving their pork buns for a while,” Matsume said with a sheepish smile.

“Daigo’s Bistro it is! And I think I want to stop for lunch soon, too.”

“Sure. I’m almost done- let’s set the rest of the boxes here in the middle, so I can help you.” Matsume set her clipboard down on a crate, and went up on her toes to give Hiroshige a quick peck on the cheek.

C==={======>

Hiroshige had forgotten why he didn’t eat spicy food in the evening, so in a way, he was grateful for the extra spicy pork buns forcing him to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He sighed and shook his head, and dried off his hands before stepping out.

Except now, after everything he’d had to do, he was wide awake- he didn’t feel sleepy in the slightest. “Way of Destruction Number Six: Blinding Orb.” The power of the spell toned down, Hiroshige used the globe of golden light to navigate his way to the office, figuring he’d read the most boring things he could find to try to lull himself back to sleep. He opened one of the old Kuchiki record crates, closed his eyes and wiggled his finger back and forth, then opened him and picked out the scroll his finger was over. It was ancient, yellowed and with crumbling edges. “Imperial armaments registry… those would be the Shihoin relics, right?” Very carefully unrolling the scroll on the floor, he leaned over to start reading.

_ “The Imperial Soldier Garments have been allotted to the Shihoin by a vote of 6-3. Mirrored Bulwark has been allotted to the Shihoin by a vote of 5-4. Twinned Punishment has been designated for shared usage by a vote of 7-2. The Red Mirror has been allotted to the Momoshigahara clan by a vote of 7-2…” _ “Red Mirror?” Hiroshige wondered aloud. “Never even heard of that. Just how old is this… ‘The Four Holy Swords have been left in the care of their respective families: Law of the Bewitching Lucid Mirror to the Tsunayashiro, Divine Eight Mirror Sword to the Ise, Cleansing Wheel to the Hizomono, and Black Mirror to the Kuromonji’. Huh. Wait, Kuromonji?” On instinct Hiroshige patted his hip, but the soul cutter wasn’t there.

“I thought it was just us and the Ises,” Hiroshige said to himself. He sat back and thought of receiving Black Mirror upon graduating from the Academy for a moment.

_ “As you know, I’m still a little disappointed you didn’t choose the Kido Corps,” Hiroshige’s father said, turning away from the closet and setting the box on the desk. “After all- we haven’t produced a soul reaper since Momoshigahara was Kenpachi. But, if that’s the path you’ve chosen, then this is yours.” _

_ “Is this…?”  _

_ Hiroshige’s father nodded. “Go on. It’s yours, now.” Hiroshige hesitantly opened the ancient-looking wooden box. Inside was Black Mirror, still looking as if it was new: it had a black wrap over black ray skin, and lustrous golden fittings. Hiroshige picked up the sword and held it in his hands. _

_ “I promise I won’t let you down, father.” _

Leaning forwards again, Hiroshige found the rest of the scroll contained a long list of heirs and the relics they possessed. “Usui… that’s way before ancestor Okimitsu was even born… and this isn’t even the first printing, if that mark means what I think it does.”  _ “So faded and hard to read,” _ He thought, squinting and peering closely- but was still unable to see the mark clearly. He shook his head and took a random scroll out of the box, lifting up a few others before picking it out. It too was ancient. It had a thin cloth wrapping which tore just from his light touch, but the scroll itself seemed in better condition.

“Well, that’s pretty clear right there. Eleventh transcription… ‘record of sacrifice’?” 

_ “The Tsunayashiro heir was clear in her advocacy for the forging and testimony. All houses were in agreement for the act, though their motivations differed; none save the Tsunayashiro were willing to put themselves on the line for the effort. I have been permitted to repeat her words for future reference: ‘There is nothing else we can offer in our defense. We cannot hope for the future to change if we are reprimanding and censuring the agent of that change. I will put down my life, body, and soul as a witness against the deeds of our ancestors, so that whenever we dare to overreach our rights again there will always be a testament to the truth.’  _

_ The other houses nominated minor members of branch families: Iwatora Ise, Tsuruyo Kuromonji, and Goemon Hizomono, in addition to Yumetsuki Tsunayashiro…” _ “Tsuruyo… was this before the founding of my family’s house? We’ve only had male heirs.” Something about the little he’d read was beginning to deeply trouble Hiroshige, and he had to sit back for a moment to think over it. “Sacrifice… A male Ise, and women heirs; a female Kuromonji and male heirs. Could...? Could that really be it?” He took a shaky breath, and leaned back over the scroll. “The exact method of Nimaiya’s art was not permitted to be seen…”

_ “-And was assisted by the High Priest, who also refused to divulge the method of his aid to Nimaiya, but assured that the procedure was successful. The swords were to be wielded by the leaders of the houses: Ise with the Kuchiki, Hizomono with the Shiba, and Kuromonji with the Shihoin, and Tsunayashiro remained within her own house…” _ “So that is it. Black Mirror isn’t just a soul cutter, it’s- it’s…” Suddenly Hiroshige became very aware that Blinding Orb was beginning to fade and shrink, and as quickly and carefully as he could, rolled up the scrolls and put them back, and put the lid on the crate again.

C==={======>

The water of the lake was completely still. The bright full moon was the only thing in sight, with pale mists obscuring the horizon. “We need to talk,” Hiroshige said without turning around.

“I will not suffer to be commanded. If you wish to wield me we must cooperate.”

“We need to talk, Tsuruyo.”

Tsuruyo stiffened up as a shock ran through her body. The young man in front of her was unquestionably a Kuromonji- she had seen that much in their earlier meetings: he had the dark skin and curly black hair, and strong cheekbones and straight nose so similar to her own, and his spiritual pressure was familiar and strong. “...That has not been my name for many moons, young Kuromonji. When I took this form I was given a new one by Hyōsube, and along with it, my former identity ceased to be.”

“You were lied to. There was no glory or honor in what they did with you.”

“Glory and honor are alien concepts to an instrument of balance. Perhaps that may have mattered before I became what I am, but it does not now. I am at peace.”

“More than just you has changed since then,” Said Hiroshige, turning around to face Tsuruyo. She was surprisingly tall, dressed in richly detailed and ornamented robes and kimono. “The Soul King is dead. He was killed at the end of the war with the Quincy, and I think your obligations died with him.”

“It is categorically impossible for the Soul King to have perished.”

“It happened. It’s not something that’s spread around, but I could tell it was the truth by how scared my cousin was to say it.”

“Then how is this happening?”

“...There’s someone else in the Soul King’s place, or else yes, the world would have ended. But he was defeated without your help.”

“What precisely are you intimating, young Kuromonji?”

“I think you already know,” Answered Hiroshige. “I have a plan, and I might be the only person that could make it work.”

Tsuruyo shook her head. “Such a task would set foes against you that you could not overcome if it were to be completed.” Looking out over the motionless waters, she said, “Iwatora struggled. He was mighty, much stronger than many of my past wielders, but Hyōsube far surpassed even him. The High Priest was ancient even in those days, and he knows secrets that have long since been forgotten by all others.” Tsuruyo turned back to Hiroshige. “Furthermore, every soul cutter is known to both him and Nimaiya. My freedom would undoubtedly arrest their attention.”

“But this is what your new name was made for,” Hiroshige replied, gesturing with his hand. “To remain just and noble by exposing darkness. I can’t undo what happened to the Soul King. But I  _ can _ reverse what they did to you.” Tsuruyo appeared hesitant, and after several moments she spoke up.

“I must admit I have grown attached to acting as an instrument of balance,” She said. “Even as I still remember what I was in ancient times. Would it still be possible for me to act as one?”

“Yes. I could get you a soul cutter of your own- and one for me, I suppose. I think we’d both need one.”

C==={======>

“You’re about to leave?” Matsume asked.

“Yeah. I know we still have things to get sorted out and packed away here, but I’ve been needing a training trip for a while.”

“Then I’ll come with you. The captain gave me the day off when I showed up.”

Hiroshige tried hard to keep the surprise off of his face. “I was going to meet up with a few acquaintances to train. Would you be okay with that?”

“That wouldn’t bother me,” Matsume said. “I need to train too, and it’d be good to have other people to bounce ideas off of.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I won’t mind,” Said Matsume, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

“A- alright. Let’s go.” Matsume flashed a charming smile and they set off. She was expecting them to be headed towards Squad Seven’s training grounds, but they went off in a much different direction.

“Picking up your friends first?”

“Uh, no. Just going straight there.” 

_ “But we’re still in the inner court districts. There aren’t any places to train here,” _ Thought Matsume. She began to get an uneasy feeling, which only grew as they approached Execution Hill. She saw several figures on the top, and felt the distinct spiritual pressure of the executioner. “...You could have just said you were going to watch.”

“I’m not,” Hiroshige said, gulping. He nervously looked around but saw no signs of them. It wasn’t until they were at the base of the hill did he step out of the shadows.

“You’re not alone,” Said Seinosuke Yamada, carrying two large boxes on a cart behind him.

“It couldn’t be helped. But… she’s my wife. I trust her,” Hiroshige said, looking over at Matsume.

“Well enough. Now hurry, we must do this quickly.” Hiroshige nodded and followed along as Seinosuke circled around the hill. “There it is. Take one of the boxes.” The boxes were picked up, and carried in as they used the secret entrance to the cavern under the hill.

_ “Oh. Oh no,” _ Matsume thought as the rocky landscape set off alarm bells in her head. “Hiro, this is the executioner’s personal training grounds! We  _ really _ can’t be here!”

“That’s why time is of the essence,” Seinosuke said. He quickly opened his box, revealing a Divine Transfer Body. Hiroshige opened his box, revealing a lifeless gigai. “As you seem to be aware of,  _ no one _ meddles in the executioner’s business. That’s exactly why I chose a place where there would be no interference and our activity would be masked.” In just a moment, the Divine Transfer Body was propped up and ready.

Hiroshige took deep breaths to try to calm himself. He knew he was strong, but wasn’t sure if he would have enough power to make it work. He opened his eyes and drew Black Mirror. “...You two may want to stand back. I have no idea what’s about to happen.” Taking up a stance, Hiroshige pierced the Divine Transfer Body with a shout, and all the light inside the cavern instantly vanished. Matsume let out a small cry and stumbled back, and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a pale and ghostly moon faded into existence.

“What a crude and tasteless instrument,” Tsuruyo said disgustedly, walking forwards. “But it is done.”

“Excellent. Well, there’s no time to waste,” Seinosuke said. “Let’s get right to it.” He quickly took the gigai out of the box and took the folding table and his instruments out from under it. Hiroshige laid the gigai on the table as Tsuruyo approached it.

Matsume could only watch in confused awe as Seinosuke did his work, stringing together twinkling stars and ordering them around like a conductor. The darkness slowly faded away as Tsuruyo bit by bit slipped into the gigai. She saw the body start to come to life, with blood flowing and muscles twitching; the last change came as Tsuruyo fully disappeared, and the body began to breathe as the eyes opened up.

“I feel heavy,” Tsuruyo said quietly, flexing her fingers. “For so long, I only had the memories… I will need time to become accustomed to this form.” The gigai looked nothing like her original form, its only similarities being height and long black hair; it was not quite so pale as Matsume, but still fair, and it had green eyes. As she sat up Seinosuke handed her a simple robe, which she put on as she slipped off the table.

“One more thing left,” Hiroshige said, looking around at the others. He stepped over to the Divine Transfer Body and pulled out Black Mirror. Nothing happened, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Matsume wasn’t quite sure what her husband and his friend had done, but she knew that there was now someone else in the room that hadn’t been there before. “I’m Matsume Kuchiki,” She said, extending her hand to Tsuruyo. “Hiroshige’s wife.” Tsuruyo gave a brief nod, but Seinosuke cut her off.

“She’s alive. There’ll be time for introductions later.”

The equipment was packed in a hurry, but to their horror, someone else was coming in when they neared the exit.

“Hm?” The executioner raised her eyebrow, seeing the unfamiliar faces in front of her. “Who sent you guys over?”

Matsume’s eyes were drawn to the blood stains on the executioner’s uniform, and she tried not to shudder.

“Urgent healing,” Seinosuke lied, gesturing to Tsuruyo.

“Ah. Forgot this is technically a Kuchiki property,” The executioner said, glancing at Matsume.  _ “Probably weren’t expecting me to be done so soon,” _ She thought. “Well, if you all are finished in here, I need to clean up.”

“Yes, of course,” Hiroshige said with a quick bow. “We were just on our way out. Have a good day, ma’am.” He led the way to the exit without another word. 

Matsume breathed deeply and slowly, taking a look over her shoulder at the executioner. She had seemed normal enough and not hostile, but even for the brief moment it happened, being around the woman had made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable.  _ “If I hadn’t made that split-second decision to come with Hiro…” _ Thought Matsume. A chill trickled down her spine at the idea, but she shook her head and kept walking.

C==={======>

“It was a fairly simple search,” Matsume explained to Hiroshige. “I just typed in the names of the soul cutters and people you mentioned, and my records pulled these files up. I remember seeing Black Mirror on the scrolls a few times, but not the others.”

“Record of Souls… guess I’ll start with that one.” Matsume pulled up a chair next to Hiroshige, and he scooted the office chair over a little ways for her. 

_ “As was agreed upon in the council, each of the four swords was to reflect a specific aspect of the Soul King and his power, to aid in his sealing and in defense if he should ever turn to vengeance. _

_ The Ise heir was to become a mirror that reflected the purity and vast energy of the Soul King, and his control of spirit particles his clan have become known for. The High Priest named them Divine Sword, Eight Mirror Sword; in true release it was to be known as Divine Mirror, Eight Way Sword. In demonstration and testing it was found that contact with the blade dispersed radiant energy into several directions, severely diminishing incoming force. The true release possessed the ability to reflect spirit particles and pressure as matter, forming luminous chains to bind the target; it also was able to reflect matter as spiritual energy in a manner similar to its first release, forming several blades of light to strike the aggressor.” _

“You knew all this?” Hiroshige asked Matsume.

“No. I’ve been working backwards from the most recent and relevant files and books and scrolls, which were mostly family financial records,” She replied. “I’d never seen or heard of the things in those crates of old scrolls before.”

_ “The Kuromonji heir was to become a mirror that reflected the Soul King’s hunger and his thirst for power that is common to those known as Hollows. The High Priest named them Black Mirror, whose true release was to be called Mask of the Abyss. In the demonstration and testing of the blade it was found to reflect spiritual energy and pressure it encountered as pure darkness, inducing an instinctual fear in those affected; the blade was able to strike from whatever area of the reflected darkness the wielder desired.” _

“So that’s what it did?” Matsume asked, eyebrows raised.

Hiroshige nodded. “You could see in the dark, too, if you were wielding it.” He looked down at his new soul cutter, which he had carefully transferred the wrap and fittings from Black Mirror to. “I didn’t release it often, because it would also affect anyone else around me.”

_ “In its true release, the darkness could be called upon to constrict a foe, having a strong acidic quality if used in this manner. _

_ The Tsunayashiro heir was to become a mirror that reflected the otherworldly spiritual energy of the Soul King, in the manner common to souls who have moved beyond life. The High Priest named them Law of the Bewitching Mirror, or Twinned Decree in its true release. In its testing and demonstration it was able to mimic the abilities of souls and soul cutters it has encountered, drawing on its wielder’s life force to do so. In its true release it became able to mimic the forms of souls it has encountered, including fine and unnoticeable characteristics, by drawing on their life force if they were present, or if not, the wielder’s. _

_ The Hizomono heir was to become a mirror that reflected the living and physical aspects of the Soul King, named by the High Priest Cleansing Wheel, or Pure World Mirror in its true release. It was found in its testing and demonstration to mirror the target’s senses and their point of view of the world, with the wielder being able to briefly control this reflected environment; its true release was found to be able to manifest the target’s thoughts as well, and enable the wielder to alter and control the sword’s reflections.” _

“Smothered, bound, trapped, with your own spirit and body turned against you,” Hiroshige whispered to himself.

“Those are some pretty accurate illustrations,” Matsume noted. “They aren’t like the ancient style of art at all.”

“Huh. Didn’t know the bankai looked like that,” Added Hiroshige, pointing to the scan of Mask of the Abyss. “It’s similar to the shikai, but the blade is much longer. Looks more like an odachi than a nagamaki.”

“And what about your new soul cutter?” Asked Matsume, turning to Hiroshige and pushing up her glasses.

“I learned its name the other day: Vermillion Twilight,” Hiroshige answered proudly. “But we still have a lot of work to do before I’ll be able to release it. I’m really just getting started.”


End file.
